<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We can’t live together anymore by Lenatoutcourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841783">We can’t live together anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt'>Lenatoutcourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil's mark [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Sexual Content, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Ian!omega, Loving Sex, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Mickey!alpha, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Sex, Top Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenatoutcourt/pseuds/Lenatoutcourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian are hopelessly attracted to each other, much to their family's dismay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Devil's mark [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We can’t live together anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mickey came down the stairs, still half asleep, eyes barely open, hair all messy and his daughter, Maria, pressed against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl had spent the night with her fathers after waking up crying from a nightmare, and subsequently stayed sleeping next to Mickey after Ian got down a few hours before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a mystery to Mickey that Ian managed to get up early to take care of breakfast and all the organization of the house during the weekend. And given the difficulty for Maria to open her eyes in the morning, she didn't take after Ian at all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his brother just steps from entering the kitchen, Iggy rushed over to bar his way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Go put on a shirt." He ordered, reaching out to take Maria.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey stepped back, disturbed by his brother's order, and looked him straight in the eye, frowning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm taking care of Maria, so go get dressed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I am dressed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No! You're half-naked. So go get dressed."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?!? It's not the first time you've seen me shirtless. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iggy sighed, thinking in advance of the embarrassment they would both feel soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had tried to get around the problem by forcing Mickey to put on a shirt, but now he refused, he was going to be forced to explain the reason behind this request.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can't walk into the kitchen like that. I find you really ugly and I don't understand that someone finds you attractive- "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck off!" Mickey growled, putting a hand against Maria's ear, preventing her from hearing him as much as possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Used to hearing Mickey swear, Iggy decided to continue his explanation as if nothing had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I was saying that's what I think, BUT Ian doesn't think the same way. And if he sees you going down like that, he's going to go completely crazy again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you talking about!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm talking about you two!" You can't go a day without invading our house with your fuc- Your pheromones... "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Iggy had been doing his best since Maria arrived in the house not to swear, but it was sometimes difficult to control himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's the same every day. One of you does something that turns the other on and you drop a ton of pheromones all over the house before going upstairs to fuck like animals, disturbing everyone. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey struggled to find the words to contradict Iggy. Mainly because even though he had a hard time admitting it, and he wouldn't have used such crude terms, he knew his brother was right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing strange noises coming from the bottom of the stairs, Ian walked to the door to see what was going on. And instantly his gaze fell on Mickey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maria was still dozing against him, firmly held by the young alpha. And seeing them so close to each other, the resemblance between father and daughter was more than striking, automatically touching Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes descend down Mickey's muscular arm, highlighted by his position, then glanced down his chest and exposed stomach, instinctively biting his lip as his eyes rested on his V line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The jogging pants Mickey was wearing looked like they were about to slide down his hips at any moment to reveal the rest of his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian couldn't deny that whatever Mickey wears he found his man sexy, but this was even worse than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Worse than the first time he saw Mickey wear his glasses and the young alpha turned into a sexy nerd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps even worse than all those times Ian had seen him riding his motorbike in his leather jacket, a situation that already made him react greatly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"See, that's what I was talking about!" Iggy growled as he felt Ian's pheromones fill the room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out again to grab Maria and this time Mickey let him do it, far too focused on Ian to resist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew Iggy was right, but after so much time apart from Ian, it was difficult for them to control themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without further ado, Mickey grabbed Ian's wrist and pulled him with him up the stairs away from the rest of their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian let it go when Mickey dropped him onto the bed and reached out to urge him to join him, which he did without delay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The young alpha slid his hands under Ian's shirt before tucking them under the elastic of his pants and down to his butt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian leaned against him with all his might as he squirmed back and forth to remove his pants before doing the same with Mickey's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In a hurry to finally find himself naked against Ian, Mickey quickly slid his pants down his legs, and pressed his face to the crook of Ian's neck, inhaling deeply until his lungs were completely filled with the scent of his young lover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finally freed from these superfluous clothes, Ian gripped his arms around Mickey's neck, pulling his legs up on either side of the young alpha's waist to press him a little more against his intimacy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey could feel the slick emanating from Ian running against the inside of his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He still couldn't control the terrible temptation that overwhelmed him whenever Ian was in this state. His scent was so intoxicating that it totally blew his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! You smell so good, I can’t hold back. I'm sorry."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey will insert himself violently into Ian before realizing his act and fearing to have hurt Ian.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So deep-” Ian growled, breathlessly, his hands gripping Mickey's back tightly, swiftly sweeping away his fears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All his life Ian had been frightened by the violence that seemed to characterize all alphas and by the idea that this same violence continued in intimacy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, while he couldn't deny the strength with which Mickey was acting now, he felt no violence, and every part of their body seemed able to fit together with surprising naturalness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was fascinated by his own body's reaction to Mickey and flattered that Mickey could feel the same about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling Mickey pull back, Ian tightened his arms around him a little more, pleading with a broken voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey lifted Ian up, keeping him pressed against his body, and sat down on the edge of the bed before letting the young omega's ass gently fall back against his upper thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slid one of his hands against Ian's neck, gently pressing his fingers against the mark he had made on the skin of his neck, before pulling him closer to kiss him again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian lifted himself just enough to have only the end of Mickey's dick in him before lowering his body back down again against his alpha's.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck! I feel like I'm going to melt… ” Ian growled as he felt Mickey fit inside him again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey knew that in such a moment Ian had little control over the strength of his voice and that once again it would reach the ears of their family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However, Mickey did not intend to ask him to be more discreet, on the contrary. He loved hearing Ian moan, growl, and yell at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Leaning on Mickey's shoulders, Ian kept getting up and down against him. The young alpha could feel the inside of Ian completely enveloping his erection, gripping it a little deeper with each movement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s so hot inside you. So fucking hot and wet. Just for me. ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian crushed his lips against Mickey's and plunged his tongue inside his parted mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey's hands tightened around Ian's thighs, scoring his whitish skin with multiple scratches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Realizing that he was showing signs of climaxing, Mickey made the young man slow down, but failed to get himself obeyed. Ian's every move only made his condition worse, and soon he stops and cums violently inside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ian felt his whole body tighten, instinctively reacting to Mickey's orgasm and cumming against his alpha before they both collapsed on the bed completely exhausted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>* - * - *</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where are you going?" Mickey asked when he saw Ian try to get up more or less discreetly from the bed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maria-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Iggy is taking care of her."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"The breakfast-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are big enough to cook their own breakfast.” Mickey said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian was far from wanting to find an excuse to leave, but seeing Mickey with his computer open in his lap, he realized that the young alpha had started working despite his presence and he didn't want to disturb him. Also, while he knew full well that everyone in that house could manage themselves, he liked to think that looking after them was in a way his job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not going to stand there and watch you work.” The young omega pointed out, although on second thought he wasn't necessarily against the idea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm not working."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian frowned, astonished at this statement, and climbed back into bed to Mickey's level to take a look at his computer screen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"you're looking for a house?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Even though this house is big, it's not big enough for all of us anymore ... And the walls are pretty thin here ..."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few seconds for Ian to realize that Mickey was referring to his screams, and to blush violently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He knew now that he can yell quite loudly when he was in bed with Mickey, but never really took the time to calmly think about it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think anyone heard?" Ian asked panicked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The small smile on Mickey's face immediately made Ian realize that there was a good chance that was the case and he blushed even more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Iggy might have heard you ... But if you want, I can give you a lot of embarrassing info about him to balance the scales.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I think it would be worse then."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't worry… He's a big boy, he will get over it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian grabbed his pillow and slammed it against his face, certain he was going to die of shame as soon as he dared to go down the stairs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think of this house?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Puzzled, Ian pulled his pillow out of his face and looked at the photos displayed on Mickey's computer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rooms looked big and bright but needed a good makeover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You really think they're going to accept Maria's departure?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian and Mickey had brought up the idea in front of their family before, and their reaction hadn't been very encouraging, far from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole family was a huge fan of Maria, and wouldn't even bring up the idea of letting the little girl live far away from them. To the point of giving Ian and Mickey the impression that they could move out, but only if they were willing to leave their daughter behind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you think of that house?" Mickey asked, displaying another ad.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The house seemed much bigger than the one he had just shown him but also needed a good makeover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Isn't it a little too big for just the three of us?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The two houses I just showed you are right next to each other. The first would be perfect for us after some work. And the second one would be large enough to accommodate our two families as well as the attachments… Maria could even have a room in both houses. "</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ian smirked at Mickey's proposal and snuggled closer to him, looking forward to having a home just for his little family soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mickey smiled back, happy to make Ian happy, and hoping that soon more children would come and fill their house.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>